Première Rencontre
by J'adore les mangas
Summary: Dans un parc de London, 2 anciens "ennemis" devenus amis se revoient et leur enfant se rencontre.


**Première rencontre.**

______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages de _Life with Derek_, ne m'appartiennent pas et même si j'adore imaginer ou lire des histoires sur eux.

______________________________________________________________________________________

- Eh bien, quelle surprise ! fit remarquer un homme.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda son interlocutrice.

- Je peux te retourner la question ?

- Je l'ai demandé la première…

- Très bien, calme-toi, la nostalgie m'a fait revenir ici.

- Toi ?! Ça m'étonne !

- Un cœur bat dans ce corps.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne connais que les pires aspects de ta personnalité, alors permet moi d'en douter.

- On a quand même eu des bons moments.

- Des emmerdes perpétuelles tu veux dire ?

- Bon j'avoue, on a fait les 400 coups.

La femme sourit à l'homme en face d'elle.

- Alors toujours marié ?

- Oui et j'ai une fille aussi. Et toi ?

- Marié. Un garçon. Tu as été voir tes parents ?

- Evidemment, j'ai croisé les tiens et les ais salué comme un vrai gentleman.

La femme souffla d'exaspération.

- Malgré tous ce qu'on a vécu, ils continuent de t'adorer, fit remarquer l'homme.

- Les miens aussi. Je le sais, je vais voir tes parents de temps en temps, répondit la femme.

- Si j'en crois ma mère, 1 fois toutes les 2 semaines.

- Si j'en crois la mienne, tu demandes de mes nouvelles à la même fréquence.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se demandant lequel lâcheraient en 1er. Ils se mirent à sourire devant leur complicité qui restait inchangée et éclatèrent de rire.

Puis le silence se fit.

Dennis avait profité de ses jours de congés pour emmener sa petite Casey dans le parc qu'il fréquentait étant plus jeune avec sa meilleure amie qui était à cet instant même en face de lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée, quelques rides supplémentaires, un sourire plus que joyeux affiché sur son visage et une lueur de bonheur au fond des yeux dont il avait presque oublié l'existence.

Il fut interrompu dans son analyse de son interlocutrice car elle lui parla.

- Ta puce est avec toi ?

- Oui, elle est là-bas à la balançoire…

Voyant qu'elle se disputait déjà avec un garçon de son âge, il fit le commentaire à son amie.

- En train de bouger les bras comme forcené en expliquant quelque chose à son interlocuteur.

Denis jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie alors que le sourire qu'elle affichait s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde.

- Tu va rire…

- Quoi ?

- Son interlocuteur, c'est mon fils.

Denis regarda un peu plus attentivement le garçon discutant avec sa fille.

Abby regardait leurs enfants se chamailler encore un moment avant d'observer son meilleur ami.

Sa mère avait raison, prendre de l'âge lui allait très bien. Quelques cheveux, un corps plus musclé et quelques rides d'expression visible que lors d'un sourire furent les changements qu'elle remarqua avant de reporter son attention sur son fils et la fille de son meilleur ami.

Dans le parc, un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains clair assis sur un siège de balançoire se balançait doucement en bougeant ses jambes et remarqua une petite fille aux cheveux bruns s'approchant dans sa direction. De ses yeux bruns innocent, il la scruta. Elle était plus mignonne que la plupart des filles de son âge qu'il avait déjà croisé, notamment à la maternelle.

La petite fille, elle déambulait. Elle avait compris que cet endroit était important pour son papa et se voyait mal lui refuser le plaisir de venir ici pendant quelques heures alors qu'ils rentraient du soir même.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

La petite fille regarda son interlocuteur, un garçon de son âge, sur une balançoire, à l'arrêt.

- C'est mon papa qui m'a amené ici en souvenir…

Le petit garçon réagit, croyant que le père de l'enfant lui faisant face voulait qu'elle se souvienne d'une personne qu'elle avait rencontrée ici.

- Alors comme ça, tu es la petite fifille à ton papa.

La petite fille s'énerva à la phrase du garçon et trouva de quoi le faire taire.

- Et alors, il voulait venir ici, on vient ici, pourquoi devrais-je faire un caprice pour aller ailleurs ?

Le petit garçon fut coupé par l'aplomb de l'enfant se trouvant devant lui, elle était la 1ère à lui parler ainsi. Et avait l'air d'avoir encore des choses à dire puisqu'elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

- A moins que toi c'est ce que tu fais, des caprices à tout va, pour faire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux.

- Tss, siffla-t-il, n'importe quoi !

- Ça l'air évident.

Il finit par s'énerver et la bouscula. En réponse, elle le bouscula à son tour. Pas du tout content, il recommença et elle finit par lui sauter dessus. Ils se chamaillèrent s'envoyant des claques sur différent endroit du corps, tout en se donnant des coups de pieds ou se griffant et se roulant dans l'herbe.

- On ferait mieux d'intervenir, fut la réflexion de Denis voyant la bousculade.

Abby allait répondre mais en voyant la chamaillerie se dégrader, ils se levèrent d'un bon allant chacun récupérer son enfant.

- Drake !

- Case !

- Ça suffit ! finirent-ils dans une même voix.

Les enfants surpris relevèrent leur regard vers leur parent se doutant qu'ils allaient se faire engueuler comme jamais. Ils se relevèrent et se mirent debout l'un à côté de l'autre pendant que leur parent respectif regardait s'ils n'étaient pas blesser.

- Tout à l'air d'aller… Je suis désolé…

- T'en fait pas, c'est pas la 1ère fois qu'il me fait le coup.

Dennis hocha de la tête.

- Je vais y aller, on a de la route à faire.

- Au revoir.

Denis et sa fille partir dans une direction, alors qu'Abby et son fils faisait pareil. Ils n'échangèrent aucune marque d'affection, rien qui pourrait marquer le fait qu'ils se connaissaient si ce n'est le tutoiement utilisé.

Une personne les croisant, à ce moment, ne croirait pas qu'ils avaient fait tellement de bêtise étant gosse que ces 2 là avaient fait quelques heures de retenue ou des devoirs supplémentaires en primaire.

Tout ça été le passé, il avait chacun leur vie et en était satisfait, du moins pour l'instant.

- Casey ?

- Oui, papa ?

- Ça t'a plus cette sortie ?

- Jusqu'à que je rencontre l'autre fou, oui.

Denis pouffa à la remarque de sa fille et n'ajouta rien marchant vers sa voiture qui les ramènerait à Tonronto.

- Derek, tu t'es pas trop ennuyé au parc ?

- Ça été maman, à part l'autre dingue qui m'est tombé dessus.

Abby sourit à son fils et ils marchèrent en direction de leur maison de London.

Alors que le petit garçon et la petite fille marchait vers la sortie du parc en tenant par la main leur parent respectif, ils espéraient ne jamais devoir rencontrer à nouveau celui ou celle avec qui il avait passé que quelques minutes dans l'après midi et voulait vite oublier l'autre.

…

_**FIN**_

______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Les revieuws font plaisirs mais ne sont pas exigé par moi, l'auteur.**_

_**Bonne fin de vacances à tous (et espère que cette courte fic inspirera une suite à quelqu'un…) ^^**_


End file.
